Ciężka dola profesora
by Ansei
Summary: Czasami bycie nauczycielem nie jest takie łatwe... Severusa przypadki straszliwe, w których swój udział mają cukierki i... pewna ropucha.


Beta: Maja ;*

**Ciężka dola profesora**

Czyli o jakże heroicznej walce Severusa ze śmiercionośnym cukierkiem oraz  
pewną ropuchą.

***

Z przemożną siłą ogarnia mnie irytacja.  
Komuś może wydać się to zabawne, ale właśnie to uczucie towarzyszy mi najczęściej. Ciągle. Dzień po dniu. Przypomina to nieustające ukłucia szpilką na klatce piersiowej. W zasadzie nie mam nic przeciwko irytacji. To przecież normalna reakcja w starciu z bandą półgłówków, z jaką mam na co dzień do czynienia, nie uważacie? W końcu ileż można mieć cierpliwości? Podpowiem – niedużo. Mojej wystarczało mi na pierwszy miesiąc nauczania… I tak uważam, że wytrzymałem zaskakująco długo.  
Z czystym sumieniem stwierdzam, iż teraz nie muszę się już hamować. Nie, żebym kiedykolwiek próbował.

Powstrzymując się przed zadowolonym uśmiechem – w końcu ktoś mógłby go zobaczyć – z namaszczeniem mieszam eliksir w tyglu, czekając, aż jego barwa stanie się fiołkowa.  
Jeszcze moment i… _voilà_. Teraz pozostaje mi tylko zanieść ulepek dyrektorowi.

W tym miejscu czuję się zobowiązany do pokręcenia głowa z odpowiednią dawką potępienia. Ileż to razy wszyscy mówili mu, żeby nie przesadzał z jedzeniem tych dropsów? Teraz, proszę, ostra niestrawność. Mój instynkt samozachowawczy jednak działa, skoro nigdy tych zdradliwych cukierków nie przyjąłem. Jak powiedziałaby ta przerośnięta ćma Trelawney, to pewnie moje wewnętrzne oko dało mi znać.  
Miło wiedzieć, iż ten kapryśny organ, którego istnienia nawet u siebie nie podejrzewałem - o, ja naiwny! - działa aż tak dobrze.

Wzdychając ciężko, przelewam ostrożnie eliksir do fiolki i udaję się do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Kamienna chimera u wejścia łypie na mnie bezczelnie.  
- Hasło?  
- Ciągutkowy wąż – mówię, przybierając pełen potępienia wyraz twarzy. Nie uważam za chwalebne chwalenia się upodobaniami… pewnego rodzaju.  
Posąg uskakuje, ja zaś stukam donośnie w wielkie drzwi.  
- Severusie, to ty? – Słyszę zbolały głos dyrektora.  
- Nie, to król Artur ze swoją świtą – mruczę pod nosem, wchodząc do pokoju. – Jasne, że to ja, dyrektorze!

Moim biednym oczom, które – niestety – niejedno już widziały, ukazuje się obraz czarodzieja siedzącego przy biurku. Owszem, fakt ten sam w sobie nie jej niczym niezwykłym, jednakże w tym akurat momencie Albus kurczowo trzyma się za żołądek, wbijając zbolały wzrok w przestrzeń. Bez zbędnych słów stawiam przed nim szklany flakonik, który mężczyzna również bez komentarza odkorkowuje, po czym pospiesznie wypija fiołkową zawartość.

Już po kilku chwilach na jego twarzy odmalowuje się niewysłowiona ulga.  
- Och, dziękuję, Severusie, że zechciałeś sporządzić mi ten… napar pod nieobecność pielęgniarki. Jesteś najlepszym Mistrzem Eliksirów, jakiego…  
- W porządku – przerywam dość niechętnie, całkiem bowiem lubię słuchać peanów na temat mojego niezaprzeczalnego talentu. – To tylko moje obowiązki. Przy okazji, za piętnaście minut mam zajęcia z trzecim rokiem. Nie chciałbym się spóźnić…  
- Tak, tak, ależ oczywiście. Dziękuję ci raz jeszcze. A teraz, co powiesz na cytrynowego dropsa?  
Niemalże oniemiałem.  
- Hmm, nic nie mówisz? Nie chcesz? – Błękitne oczy posłały mi dobrotliwe spojrzenie znad szkieł okularów. – A ja sobie nie odmówię.

Połyskująco żółty cukierek znajduje się już w połowie drogi do ust Dumbledore'a, gdy niespodziewanie odzyskuję głos.  
- Dyrektorze! Dopiero, co musiałem ważyć eliksir, bo przez to słodkie świństwo dostał pan takiej niestrawności, iż nie był w stanie ruszyć się z krzesła!  
Stary czarodziej zamrugał.  
- I co z tego?  
- Jak to, co? – Zdetonowało mnie lekko. – Czy pan nie uważa, że powinien dbać o swoje zdrowie, a nie truć się tym… _czymś?_ – Zerkam podejrzliwie na zdradliwy, obrzydliwie słodki, perfidny cukierek w ręku Albusa. Mógłbym przysiąc, iż na mnie mrugnął. Cukierek, rzecz jasna.  
- Severusie, bez przesady. Czyżbyś był nowym, mrocznym wcieleniem pani Pomfrey? Poza tym, chyba się spieszysz… - stwierdził czarodziej głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.  
Zgrzytając zębami, odwarkuję potwierdzenie.

Och, jak ja pragnę krwi.  
Pokonany przez cukierka. Nigdy chyba nie spotkała mnie aż taka zniewaga.

W wyjątkowo ponurym nastroju idę do klasy Eliksirów. Wchodzę do środka na moment przed uczniami i siadam za biurkiem, w otoczeniu licznych słojów z preparatami. Widok móżdżków dryfujących wolno w formalinie dziwnie mnie uspokaja.  
Dopiero po chwili spoglądam na wsypującą się do pomieszczenia dzieciarnię. Z odrobiną przyjemności zauważam, iż zachowują się o wiele mniej hałaśliwie i bardziej niepewnie niż na korytarzu. Cóż, może to przez panujący tu półmrok. Może przez te słoje. Pochlebiam sobie, iż odrobinę również przeze mnie. Nieważne, w każdym razie istotne jest to, że już od razu, przy samym wejściu, moi uczniowie czują odpowiednią dozę grozy.

Uspokojony już, z zadowoleniem patrzę na zajmujących miejsca. Ach, jak ja lubię zajęcia z Gryffindorem i Slytherinem jednocześnie. Konfrontacja w lochach, konfrontacja w sztuce warzenia eliksirów… Chyba nikt nie ma wątpliwości, kto wygrywa, prawda?  
- No już, siadajcie przy swoich kociołkach. Może mam wam wysyłać specjalne zaproszenia? Nie marnujcie mojego czasu. – Kilka par zwróconych na mnie oczu jest naprawdę przestraszonych. Czyli, że jeszcze nie wychodzę z wprawy. – Dziś zajmiemy się… - robię efektowną, kilkusekundową przerwę – Eliksirem Przemian.

Rzucam spojrzenie na klasę, spodziewając się zobaczyć twarze zastygłe w ekstatycznym zachwycie. Cóż.  
Większość studentów patrzy na mnie ponuro, część nadal ze strachem, moi drodzy ślizgoni chichoczą. Grymas zachwytu na twarzy Granger bynajmniej mnie nie satysfakcjonuje.

- Czy ktoś wie, na czym polega działanie tego eliksiru? – pytam głosem grobowym. – Nikt? Panno Granger, proszę tak nie podskakiwać na krześle. Chce pani połamać mu nogi? – Unoszę brwi w stronę dziewczyny. Nieodłączna akolitka Wielkiego Pottera i tej przeraźliwie rudej łasico-wiewiórki Weasleya spojrzała na mnie z urazą. – Minus pięć punkt dla Gryffindoru za umyślne niszczenie wyposażenia szkoły. – Westchnąłem z całkiem nieźle udanym ubolewaniem, odnotowując jednocześnie, iż zarówno Potter i wiewiórko-łasica dosłownie dyszą chęcią powiedzenia mi kilku ciepłych słów od serca. Posyłam im perfidny uśmiech, a Potter niemalże zrywa się z miejsca. Nieodstępni przyboczni powstrzymują go w ostatniej chwili. Co to za pocieszny, przewidywalny bachor.  
Jak ja lubię być niesprawiedliwy.

- Skoro w swojej obmierzłej ignorancji nie wiecie nic o tym eliksirze, poniesiecie nieuniknione tego faktu konsekwencje. Macie przygotować wypracowanie na następne zajęcia. Temat – szeroko pojęte właściwości Eliksiru Przemian. Co najmniej trzy rolki pergaminu.

Wygłosiwszy pełnym satysfakcji tonem niniejszą kwestię, z wystudiowaną obojętnością macham lekko różdżką, a na tablicy za moimi plecami pojawiają się składniki wywaru, wraz z instrukcjami, jak go przygotować.  
Unoszę brew.  
- Macie godzinę.

Obserwuję przez chwilę, jak gorączkowo zabierają się do pracy, po czym siadam przy biurku i ukradkiem, pod blatem, rozkładam na kolanach nowy numer czasopisma „Mój eliksir".  
Och, jeszcze nigdy się nie zorientowali, iż w taki sposób _uprzyjemniam_ sobie zajęcia. Wiecie, nie są zbyt inteligentni. Wystarczy, że od czasu do czasu potoczę wokół gniewnym wzrokiem, cisnę jakąś ciętą uwagą w Pottera, pochwalę Malfoya, sprawdzę, czy Longbottom niczego nie wysadził w powietrze.  
W połowie artykułu o najnowszych odkryciach w dziedzinie zastosowania gryziczki lancetowatej, nieumyślnie zauważam, jak Crabbe wespół z Draco podrzucają pod krzesło Longbottoma łajnobombę. Udało im się mnie niemal rozczulić… Moje zaradne grzechotniczki.  
Wciąż jeszcze zastanawiam się, czy interweniować – mimo wszystko nie chcę, aby to świństwo wybuchło mi w lochach – kiedy ten okropny Longbottom podejmuje decyzję za mnie.  
Trąca swoje krzesło, trafiają z zadziwiającą perfekcją _akurat_ w łajnobombę. W klasie eksploduje wprost niewypowiedzialny fetor, mój ulubiony uczeń zaś podskakuje na pół metra w górę – nie, nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób mu się to udało – i nurza się we własnym kociołku. Z głową.

Możecie w to nie wierzyć, ale już w tym momencie wiem, znając jego zdolności w fabrykowaniu mikstur, że wydarzy się coś dziwnego a przerażającego. Mając tę niezbyt budującą świadomość, natychmiast rzucam się w kierunku ucznia. Spóźniam się o ułamki sekund.

Na miejscu gryfona bowiem siedzi wielka, oślizgła, brudnozielona ropucha o gapowatym wyrazie mordki i patrzy na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Poprawka, to raczej ropuch.  
W pierwszym momencie przechodzi mi przez głowę mało składna myśl; oto Neville będzie w końcu pasował do swej ukochanej Teodory. Mogliby mieć razem kijanki…  
Zgroza mnie otrzeźwia. Małe Longbottomy w postaci kijanek napawają mnie takim wstrętem, że żadne słowo tego nie wypowie.

Błyskawicznie, przy wtórze przerażonych krzyków Granger i wyraźnie zachwyconych – Malfoya, wyjmuję różdżkę i ciskam w ropucha Petrificus Totalus. Zaklęcie chybia o pół cala, odbijając się od futryny.

Neville, rechocząc radośnie, szybko jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu skacze na korytarz. Bodajby go..  
Czując przemożną złość w każdej komórce ciała, wybiegam za nim.  
- Czekajcie tu na mnie! Niech nikt nie waży się wyjść! – krzyczę w stronę moich zachwyconych i przestraszonych uczniów.

Budzi się we mnie instynkt łowcy.  
Sezon na ropuchy uznaję za otwarty. 

***

_Pół godziny później_

- Severusie! Jak mogłeś pozwolić uczniowi, w dodatku będącemu żabą, biegać po korytarzach w środku lekcji? – Zgorszony głos McGonnagall wwierca mi się boleśnie w bębenki, jej oczy płoną świętym oburzeniem.  
- Minerwo, uspokój się. Przecież to był wypadek – mówi uspokajającym tonem Lupin, kładąc rękę na jej ramieniu. Wygląda, jak gdyby z trudem powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Podlec, cieszy się moim nieszczęściem. Jak zwykle!

To on zwołał to nadzwyczajne spotkanie w pokoju nauczycielskim. Oczywiście, musiał ściągnąć mi na kark rozjuszoną McGonnagall… Domyślam się, iż zawdzięczam to całe zamieszanie Potterowi i spółce. Kto inny poleciałby zakablować? Tylko Minerwy mi tu brakowało. No, może jeszcze…  
- Co się dzieje? – Do pomieszczenia iście królewskim krokiem wszedł Dumbledore. – Czy ja jestem dobrze poinformowany… Moi drodzy uczniowie w trakcie zajęć z tobą grasują po zamku pod – jakże nadobną – postacią żab?  
- Ropuch, dyrektorze – sprostował rzetelnie Lupin na stronie.

Jęczę bezgłośnie w duszy. Jak dorwę Pottera, rozwałkuję na posadzce każdy kawałeczek jego cherlawego ciałka. Specjalnie w tym celu zniżę się i pożyczę od skrzatów domowych mugolski wałek. Największy jaki mają.

- W zasadzie, to nie uczniowie – warczę. – Uczeń. Uczeń sztuk jeden, którego umysł znajduje się w tak dziewiczym intelektualnie stanie, iż był uprzejmy wychłeptać niedokończony Eliksir Przemian. Z własnego kociołka.  
- Snape, nie pozwalaj sobie – syknęła McGonnagall. – I tak ten biedny dzieciak na twój widok dygocze.  
- To nie moja wina. – Wzruszyłem obojętnie ramionami, czując się jednak mile połechtany tym komplementem.  
- Może nie roztrząsajmy tego teraz? – zaproponował przebrzydły Lupin ze swoim firmowym, miłym i zatroskanym uśmiechem, na widok którego zaczęła wrzeć mi krew. Ze złości.  
Zanim jednak zdążyłem otworzyć usta i wygłosić z emfazą jakiś wyjątkowo złośliwy komentarz, głos zabrał dyrektor.  
- Profesor Lupin bez wątpienia ma rację – stwierdził. – Teraz wszyscy powinniśmy udać się na bezzwłoczne poszukiwania pana Longbottoma. Jeśli za blisko zaprzyjaźni się, na przykład, z panią Norris to wszyscy… zwłaszcza ja i ty, Severusie… będziemy w kłopocie.  
- Jakieś pomocne uwagi? – wycedziłem.  
- Hmm. Dropsa cytrynowego?

Wrzasnąć. Wrzasnąć. Wrzasnąć.  
Może to mnie obudzi z tego przeklętego złego snu. Tylko spokojnie… Te cukierki nic ci nie zrobią, a twój durny uczeń wcale nie zamienił się w ropucha.

Wychodzimy wszyscy na korytarz. Minerwa od razu wybiera inny kierunek niż ja. Teraz, jak kto głupi, stoję pod drzwiami z Dumbledore'em i Lupinem.  
Doprawdy, wcale bym tak bardzo nie żałował, gdyby ktoś przerobił Longbottoma na żabie udka. Aczkolwiek szczerze wątpię, czy owe udka byłyby choć odrobinę _smaczne_.

- Nie mam zamiaru – mówię do mężczyzn poważnie – ganiać po szkole jak wariat. I to za płazem.  
- Co więc chcesz zrobić? – pyta łagodnie wyraźnie rozbawiony Albus.  
- Rzucić zaklęcie przywołujące. – To hańba dla mej inteligencji dopiero teraz wykorzystywać tę najprostszą z możliwości.  
- Proszę, nie przeszkadzaj sobie. – Skinął łaskawie głową stary czarodziej.  
- Accio Neville Longbottom!

Przez chwilę nic się nie dzieje, a potem naszym oczom ukazuje się, lecąca tryumfalnie w moim kierunku, tłusta ropucha. Przełamując niechęć wyciągam rękę, aby ją – jego – złapać, jednakże, okazuje się, iż jest wyjątkowo oślizgła. Naturalnym biegiem rzeczy wyślizguje mi się z dłoni. Bodajby to cholera!

Czuję przemożną potrzebę uderzania głową, względnie inną częścią ciała w coś twardego. Mile widziana ściana lub posadzka.

Dumbledore zacmokał z dezaprobatą.  
- Severusie, zupełnie nie masz podejścia do zwierząt.  
- Wbrew pozorom to nie zwierzę, a Longbottom.  
- W porządku. Do uczniów też nie masz.  
- Więc może sam pan spróbuje, dyrektorze?

Czarodziej z godnością pochylił się i z obfitych fałd szaty wyjął dropsa. Wysunął go na wyciągniętej dłoni.  
- Taś, taś, ropuszko…

Zrobiło mi się słabo i ukradkiem uszczypnąłem się w ramię.  
Nic.  
Czyli nic nie obudzi mnie z tego upiornego, surrealistycznego snu…

Z mojej prywatnej, biernej psychozy wyrywa mnie irytująco uprzejmy głos Lupina.  
- Panie dyrektorze, Severusie… Mogę wam na chwilę przeszkodzić?  
Obydwaj odwracamy się w jego stronę.  
- Co? – warczę wysoce nieuprzejmie. Tak, jak lubię.

Gdy tak z pasją rzucam wilkołakowi pełne pogardy spojrzenie, dostrzegam pewien ważki fakt; rzeczony trzyma w ramionach, obleczonych w szarawą szatę, wielką ropuchę o niezmiennie głupkowatej minie – o ile rzecz jasna ropucha może mieć minę. To wprost perfidia – oto ten mieszaniec bezczelnie ratuje ucznia, podczas gdy ja miałem to zrobić, a na dodatek zupełnie mi umknął jego _modus operandi_.

- Remusie, cudownie się spisałeś – Rozpromienił się dyrektor, po czym machnął różdżką w stronę Neville'a, który natychmiast wrócił do swojej własnej, roztrzęsionej postaci. – Jak się czujesz, chłopcze?  
- Uerrr… To znaczy… D-dobrze.  
- Cóż, skutki uboczne mogą utrzymywać się jakiś czas, ale nic panu nie będzie, panie Longbottom.  
- Och, uerrr, cieszę się…  
- Oczywiście, Longbottom, twoja nieodpowiedzialność musi zostać ukarana. Masz u mnie szlaban. Miesięczny – stwierdziłem ze smakiem, uśmiechając się diabolicznie. Neville zadrżał.  
- Severusie, nie krzyw się tak, bo ci zostanie. I kto cię wtedy zechce? – Albus spojrzał na mnie z zastanowieniem.

Myśl, Snape, myśl.  
Po jakiejś minucie postanowiłem nie odpowiadać na tak mierną prowokację.

Tak oto ów nadzwyczajnie krótki sezon na ropuchy dobiegł końca. Co prawda Longbottom wciąż jeszcze od czasu do czasu rechocze czy niekontrolowanie podskakuje, ale szybko mu przejdzie. Teraz muszę zająć się wymyślaniem niebanalnej serii tortur dla naszego dyżurnego donosiciela, Harry'ego P…

KONIEC


End file.
